Les MisaWHAT?
by Auryn Rei Evroren
Summary: The story of the Justice for All roleplay site characters mostly OC's in their struggle to perform one of the greatest Broadway shows of all time. Warning, if you're not a member of JFA, you won't get it. XD Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fanfiction was written specifically for the Phoenix Wright-based roleplay website, which contains many original characters. If you're not a member of the site, you will understand very little of the story ahead, a fact for which I am sorry. Get over it. :D  
If you'd like the website URL, just send me a message/email and I'll give it to you, no problem.  
Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Les Misa-WHAT?**

"It's 'Les Miserables'," Kristoph said calmly as ever. He smirked at Klavier, whose jaw had dropped to the floor, nearly. "It is about the French Revolution." It was several moments before Klavier could even speak through his shock.

"You want….us….to do…a play?"

"Exactly."

"They'll never do it."

"I trust my skills at persuasion."

* * *

"Alright, attention, people!"

The room fell silent as the disgruntled cast turned to face their calm, yet merry, director. Kristoph met their eyes with enthusiasm, for once in his life. "I trust you are all awake?"

"Hell no," Gemina called from the back, leaning against the wall, a smart-ass smirk on her face. "8 A.M. ain't no time to get people up early, Gavin. Let's get this over with." The rest of the cast muttered agreement. Franziska cracked her whip in the corner as further backup. Kristoph was unfazed.

"I have the cast list here," he said, gesturing to his clipboard. "You may pass it around as you stretch and warm up. Today we begin blocking. Your scripts are in the box over there-" he pointed, "And I expect for lines to be memorized in three weeks. Rehearsal schedules for both music and blocking are stapled inside your scripts, and there is a stack of rehearsal CDs next to the box. Everyone needs one. As I am not the musical legend in the family, my brother Klavier will be taking care of music rehearsals. Is there anything else I need address?"

The group was silent, most of them trying to comprehend everything that he had said at once. Kristoph took this as agreement that they could move on.

The clipboard and cast list began making its way around the group as they milled about.

"YES! I GOT FANTINE! Looks like I'm your mama, Leisey!"

"You mean I'm Cosette? That's wonderful! What about Kira and Kara?"

"Um…Kara's mini you- I mean, Young Cosette –and Kira- !"

"What is it?"

"Kira's a hooker!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, give me that thing!"

"Franziska, you promised to be tolerant today."

"And I'm doing quite well at it, thank you, Monsieur Thenardier!"

"Hmm? Oh, and I suppose that makes you Madame Thenardier, yes?"

"Correct."

"Hand it over, von K- Franziska."

"Yes, Chief."

"Lana? Who're you?"

"Eponine."

"Oh…that's cool….and me?"

"Marius."

"Seriously?"

"Have you ever known me _not_ to be serious, Maimon?"

"Oh…right. Here, uh, Dent."

"Thank you."

"Who'dja get, Mr. Paranoid?"

"It looks like I will be playing Javert."

"Oh sweet! My turn. OH YES! ENJOLRAS! HELL YEAH!"

"Gemina: volume down."

"Sorry. Here."

"OH FUCK YES, I'M JEAN VALJEAN!"

"…..and you were criticizing me. Nice work, you stupid merc."

"What?"

"Just give it to- HEY WHO HASN'T SEEN THE LIST YET?!"

"Over here."

"Got it. Comin' your way, Wright."

"Yo, Mr. Wright, what part did you get?"

"Um…I'm..the Bishop. Whoever that is."

"Oh. Cool. Hey Trev, look, I'm one of the rebels! Sweet! And you're Gavroche."

The cast list continued to circulate the room, revealing that rest of the rebels (Godot, Klavier, Chase, and Bunder) and the prostitutes/barricade women (Jun, Kei, Lily, and Brynja), as well as the crew.

"Whut in blazes is a sound board? Not somethin' we have out west, pardners."

"A sound board is for making sound effects, Marshall. Just as a light board controls the lights. Looks as if you and I will be doing almost the same thing."

"You're running lights, Mr. Sinclair? That's got to be better than the curtain. I'm going to be bored out of my mind," Apollo said glumly.

Vera Misham tugged at Apollo's sleeve to catch his attention.

"Oh, sorry Vera. You're running the spotlight."

She drew a smiley face on her sketchpad and showed to them.

Kristoph reminded them all that they were supposed to be warming up, and cast half-heartedly obeyed. Franziska, Miles, and Lana insisted that they were fine the way they were. Ike and Gemina went a little rambunctious with their 'warm-up', and ended up nearly running over Klavier and Mithrana. Leise and Casper fell into a discussion of the casting and ignored the idea of warming up completely, as did the Elric girls and Wilson boys.

Finally, the actual rehearsal began.

"Ike, you must appear more pathetic. You have spent the last nineteen years in prison for no logical reason, and have had several brushes with death as a result. You cannot look so….nonchalant."

"Mithrana, what are you doing?"

"Um…I was…um.."

"You are seducing the man, not trying to sell him Girl Scout cookies. Put more emphasis into it."

"Wait, which girl do I like again?"

Kristoph sighed. "You are madly in love with Cosette, Marius, but Eponine is your best friend. You've known each other all your lives. However, your passion for Cosette drives all care for Eponine away. Ignore her!"

"Um…okay. I'll try."

"Excellent work, Javert, you have plainly acted before. That makes one of you, at least. Monsieur Valjean, you must enter the scene with more boldness, more urgency. If you don't stop this sentence before it happens, lives could be at risk! Do the scene again."

The cast left rehearsal that day grumbling, yet feeling slightly accomplished. As they drove away, the sounds of the rehearsal music came wafting from the rolled-down windows of Miles' car as he and Franziska left. Mithrana hummed her song cheerfully as she skipped off, and Ike was muttering his lines under his breath, already aiming for memorization.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They returned the next day much more earnestly, but for a select few. Lana looked ready to murder the next person who made fun of her for playing a lovesick chit, but other than her, most everyone looked ready for practice. Even Franziska and Miles grinned in anticipation for the blocking of their song.

"Let's begin by going through the "At the End of the Day" number, please," Kristoph called, and they took up their positions. The music began, and whole cast tramped around the stage whining about their terrible lives, until it suddenly changed. Now Brynja, Kira, and Lily circled Mithrana, making fun of her, Brynja smirking as she convinced Bunder that Mithrana was a useless slut who should be laid off.

They continued for hours, not really willing to stop. The day was amusing at some points, for example, when Casper decided to briefly rewrite the script just long enough to dump Cosette and proclaim his deep love for Eponine. Lana hit him in the back of the head until he fixed it.

Kristoph applauded Leise for her striking ability to stay in character, and Gemina for the undying passion and fire with which she delivered her lines. The speed with which she changed from Revolution Enjolras to "Marius, you're no longer a child" was truly a fantastic feat. They all gasped when they heard Trevin not only speak, but _sing_ his part during the "Look Down" number. Clearly he'd been listening to the CD, and had decided he was brave enough to face an audience! Leise and Nate hugged him tightly numerous times when the song was over.

"Excellent rehearsal," Kristoph said approvingly. "If we can continue in such a fashion, we shall rival the very leaders of Broadway."

Alas, it was not so. The next rehearsal was worse by far, hardly anything was accomplished.

"BRYNJA, WILL YOU GET YOUR STUPID HAIR OUT OF MY FACE? I CAN'T SING LIKE THAT-"

"FRAULEIN, IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO THE AUDIENCE ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY-"

"OW!! GEM, WHAT'D YOU LEAVE YOUR RIFLE OUT FOR?! NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO LEARN MY LINES!"

They were cut off by the largest bellow of all, which echoed around the auditorium.

"_AND IF THEY FALL AS LUCIFER FELL, THE FLAME, THE SWORD…"  
_

Everyone in the room paused to hear as Harvey Dent lowered his voice, to finish the song with the accompaniment CD that no one could hear over their shouting.

That was the last thing that got done before Kristoph sent them all home early.

"I cannot work with a cast that refuses to dedicate themselves to the cause and put aside petty arguments," he scolded them. Most everyone left with heads hanging.

* * *

"We can't have another rehearsal like that," Ike said decidedly. The cast members around him nodded and grumbled their agreement. They were huddled around a large table at the Life Café, discussing the way things were going. Every few minutes, Nate came by for the update, though for the most part he had to do the job he was getting paid for and actually wait on customers.

"What do you propose we do?" Franziska asked. "We can't just change temperament."

"Actually, that's what acting is all about," Lily piped up with a knowing smile. "You're _supposed _to not be who you are." Franziska glared her down.

"What if," Brynja said slowly, "-we worked really hard on our own and learned things the way we're supposed to? So we can move on in rehearsals?"

"That sounds feasible," Miles agreed. "What shall we learn well?"

They all thought for several minutes, until Leise said, "We should do 'One Day More'. All of us are in that, plus it's immensely complicated. If we master that, we'll have proved that we can work together and do anything."

It was decided. They would do 'One Day More'.

* * *

When Kristoph stepped into the auditorium at the next rehearsal, two days later, he was met with near-silence, except for a small high-pitched melody that came from the CD player in the corner. Ike sat on a stool at center-stage, the spotlight resting on him as he quietly began singing.

"One day more," he sang softly, looking upwards, into the distance. "Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to Calvary….these men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time, one day more…"

Casper entered slowly at stage right, the spot transferring to cover him. He sang as he walked. "I did not live until today…..how can I live when we are parted?" He turned to look behidn him at stage right as Leise entered. She took his hand. In the background, Ike sang, "One day more…" Then Casper continued, with Leise singing with him. "Tomorrow you'll be miles away," they sang in harmony. "And yet, with you, my world has started…."

The music changed key, slightly. Lana entered stage left, watching Casper and Leise at the other side of the stage with wistfully envious eyes.

"One more day all on my own," she sang softly, as Casper and Leise countered with "Will we ever meet again?"

They continued in parts.

"One more day with him not caring…"

_"I was born to be with you…"_

"What a life I might have known…"

_"And I swear I will be true…"_

"But he never saw me there…"

Lana held her last note with a slight crescendo as the stage slowly lit up, revealing Gemina at midstage right. Ike got off his stool, and he, Leise, and Lana each dropped to one knee, heads down, as attention was drawn to Gemina. Casper remained standing, watching Gemina as well as she began her strong, revolutionary solo.

"One more day before the storm," she sang proudly.

Casper countered with a soft, "Do I follow where she goes?", his gaze briefly turning to Leise.

"And the barricades of freedom!"

"Shall I join my brothers there?"

Gemina and Casper's eyes met, Casper's troubled, Gemina's determined.

"When our ranks begin to form," Gemina continued.

"Do I stay, do I dare?" Casper questioned musically.

"Gemina turned to him, throwing an arm out. "Will you take your place with me?"

As she held her strong note, the three on the floor stood up, and the fellow rebels and women slowly stepped out to fill the upstage edge.

"The time is now," they sang harmoniously. "The day is here!"

A brief silence, then...

"One day more!" Ike threw out, countered by Harvey, who stepped forward to stand midstage left.

"One day more to revolution, we will nip it in the bud," Harvey sang. "We'll be ready for these schoolboys, they will wet themselves with blood!"

He was overlapped by Ike singing "One day more…", and then by Miles and Franziska, who entered from each side of the stage and met at midstage center. "Watch'em run amok," they sang. "Catch'em as they fall- never know your luck when there's a free-for-all! Here a little dip, there a little touch, most of'em are goners so they won't miss much!"

As Miles and Franziska were singing, the rest of the cast had turned to face outward and up. They sang in two groups, overlapping beautifully.

"One day to a new beginning," sang the first group, led by Ike.

"Raise the flag of freedom high!" interjected Gemina and the second group.

"Every man will be a king!"

The second group repeated it.

"There's a new world for the winning," sang Ike's group.

Gemina's group followed with, "There's a new world to be won!"

Then all of them sang, "Do you hear the people sing?"

Then everyone dropped to one knee, heads down, as Leise, Lana, and Ike had done previously. The only two left standing were Casper and Gemina. Casper faced Gem, singing, "My place is here- I fight with you!"

Ike stood.

"One day more!"

That was their cue. Everyone stood, all singing their parts in perfect timing, overlapping and interjecting as if they had practiced for months.

_"I did not live until today…"_

_"One more day all on my own!"_

_"I will know their little secrets…"_

_"One day more!"_

_"Watch'em run amok…"_

_"What a life I might have known!"_

_"Here a little dip…"_

_"And yet, with you, my world has started…"_

Ike overpowered them all at the last moment.

"Tomorrow will be far away-"

Harvey and Gemina joined in.

"Tomorrow is the judgement day!"

Everyone abandoned their solos and sang in unison.

"Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store…"

"One more dawn…"

"One more day…"

_"One day more!"_

They ended on the most powerful, strong chord in the entire song, Leise's voice rising high above them all, Ike and Harvey providing the bass backup. It was almost as if that single chord would never end.

Finally, it did, and every member of the cast on stage dropped to their knees as the lights blacked out.

At first, there was silence. Dead silence. No one moved, nor even dared to breathe.

Kristoph began to clap…slowly at first, then a bit more enthusiatically.

"For the love of all things sacred, we may actually perform this thing."


End file.
